


Верлен

by winni_w



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009), TARANTINO Quentin - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпизоды из биографии Шошанны. Тетя Ада - персонаж, вырезанный из фильма. Англоязычная статья находится здесь: http://suspiriorum.livejournal.com/112602.html <br/>Написано на ФБ-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Верлен

Побережье Нормандии от Парижа — в ста сорока километрах. Раньше это было далеко, сейчас это, черт побери, слишком близко. Грохот от бомб и артиллерии сыпал стылые мурашки по спине. Но волосы вставали дыбом не от страха — от предвкушения свободы. Потому что скрипка уже пропела об осени. 

— Рыдания осени скрипкой пронзительной ранят мне сердце грустью томительной, — Шошанна бросила тряпку в ведро, глядя на свое отражение в стеклянной двери. Нет, она не улыбалась. Но в глазах ее горел чуть сумасшедший огонек.

Немцы не подозревали, что таилось за меланхолией Верлена. Они понятия не имели, зачем первого июня «БиБиСи» озвучило эти строки. Шошанна торжествовала. Сегодня пятое июня сорок четвертого, и союзные войска начали бомбить побережье Нормандии. Это абсолютный сюрприз для коричневых сволочей. Вот что передали по радио. Не первые строчки "Осенней песни", но звенящий марш освобождения. Гибельный артиллерийский шторм священной войны.

Шошанна медленно роняла свинцовые слова:

— Полон волнений, весь бледный, в час пробитый в воспоминание дней уже прожитых, плачу в раскаянии.

Она снова и снова шептала своему отражению эти строчки, словно проклятие ведьмы. В ее интонациях не было никакого раскаяния. Это фашисты скоро горько пожалеют о том, что натворили. Очень, очень скоро. 

Отдаленный артиллерийский гул казался не музыкой, а чем-то живым и шумным. Словно лев рычал неподалеку, словно раскатывался гром. И это живое — давило, и в глубине души просыпался естественный страх — спрятаться в укрытие, переждать грозу. Видно было по глазам немцев, по их лицам. А местные — те привыкли к бомбежкам прямо по их головам. Грохот с побережья их совсем не страшил. У Шошанны сосало под ложечкой. Она ждала, когда залпы станут громче. Когда фрицы побегут прочь в Берлин, подтягивая засранные штанишки.

Какой-то солдат прошел за ее спиной, косясь на Шошанну. Она молча проводила глазами его отражение в двери. 

***  
Тетушка Ада всегда была суровой стервой. Невероятно красивой стервой. Она много курила. Еще Ада Миме была китаянкой. 

В 1918 году французы, пытаясь восполнить недостаток рабочей силы, открыли границы для всех желающих. Сто сорок тысяч китайцев согласились работать на пуалю. Три тысячи остались навсегда. Семья Ады оказалась на Лионском вокзале.

Тетушка Миме жила в квартале вокруг Гар де Лион, но Шошанна никогда не видела ее дома, только кинотеатр Ле Гамар. Это красивое здание круглой формы, с большими стеклянными дверями и колоннами из серого камня. Когда Шошанна по стеночке вышла к нему, ее ватные ноги все-таки подкосились. Она сползла на булыжную мостовую. В синей ночи сияла огромная вывеска. Так много света Шошанна в жизни не видела. Казалось, второе белое солнце родилось на этой улице. Откуда в военном городе столько света, Шошанна понятия не имела. Да она и не хотела думать об этом, не могла думать ни о чем, кроме еды. 

Немного посидев под этим мертвенным солнцем, она поднялась и пошла дальше. Она честно собиралась уйти прочь, ведь не прятаться же беглой еврейке в такой роскоши. Ей больше пристали крысиные норы. Оказалось, что ноги с ней не согласились и привели к черному ходу сзади кинотеатра. Тут она снова свалилась на булыжники.

— Ладно, хорошо, я только немного посижу, — прошептала Шошанна.

Посидеть не получилось. Наружу вышел негр и чуть не уронил ведро с водой, когда увидел ее. 

— Пожалуйста, — пискнула она, сжимаясь в комок, сама не зная, что "пожалуйста". Пожалуйста, не убивайте, пожалуйста, не выдавайте фашистам. Пожалуйста, оставьте в живых.

Негр вдруг подхватил Шошанну подмышки и занес, как мешок, внутрь, забыв ведро на улице.

— Поднимайся, — поторопил он. — Главное, чтобы тетя Ада тебя не увидела. 

Негр потащил беглянку по темному коридору, но избежать встречи им не удалось. Сначала Шошанна увидела желтый свет из-за кулисы, потом женскую руку, которая держала фонарь. 

— Черт, — ругнулся негр.

За фонарем в коридор вышла остальная тетя Ада: в губах, сжатых в ниточку, торчал мундштук с папиросой, на маленьких ножках — стоптанные тапки, в другой руке — угловатая коробка. Шошанна никак не ожидала встретить китаянку, причем ослепительно красивую китаянку. Она не ожидала, что смерть будет настолько прекрасной.

Шел тысяча девятьсот сороковой. Китайско-германское сотрудничество завершилось всего три года назад. Немцы помогали Востоку провести индустриализацию, реорганизовать армию и вооружение. Потом все закончилось, Гитлер предпочел Японию. Но в любом случае, Аде, скорее всего, грозила лишь депортация на родину. Ей совершенно не нужна еврейка — да вообще никому не хотелось наскребать себе на хребет. Такие времена.

То есть, с Шошанной покончено.

— Что это, Марсель? — голос у красавицы был наждачный.

Негр замешкался. 

— Шошанна, меня зовут Шошанна. Пожалуйста, не выдавайте меня немцам, прошу, умоляю...

— То есть, ты еврейка, — утвердительно сказала китаянка.

Шошанна опустила голову.

— Мне не нужны евреи.

— Тетушка Ада! — взмолился негр.

— Мне не нужны евреи, которые не умеют работать.

— Она умеет!

— Ты умеешь обращаться с кинопленкой, Шошанна?

— Нет...

— Разговор окончен. Марсель, отведи ее туда, где взял.

— Послушайте, я могу ее научить!

— Это занимает целый день, — отрезала китаянка. — Я даю тебе двадцать минут, Марсель.

**  
Очнулась Шошанна от запаха бульона в какой-то каморке с низким потолком. Над ней нависала тетушка Ада. Она немного скалилась, что-то бормоча себе под нос, и зажатый в зубах мундштук шевелился в такт словам. В руках у нее была плошка, исходившая паром. Когда Шошанна открыла глаза, Ада замолчала и уставилась на нее. Несколько секунд они таращились друг на друга, Шошанна испуганно, китаянка — совершенно нечитаемо.

Наконец женщина поставила миску на тумбочку. Шошанна проводила еду голодным взглядом. Но она поспешила расстраиваться — китаянка помогла ей сесть на кровати, а потом дала плошку в руки. Бульон исчез в один миг, в животе Шошанны расплылось блаженное тепло. 

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила она.

— Двадцать минут, еврейка, — процедила Ада. — Неплохо. Значит, так. Я не хочу проблем. Ты хочешь себе проблем?

— Нет!

— Тогда ты больше не Шошанна. Тебя зовут Эммануэль Миме, и я твоя тетя. Повтори.

— Меня зовут Эммануэль Миме, и вы моя тетя.

— Твоя мать по фамилии Дидье вышла вторым браком за моего брата. Что за идиотский мезальянс, Эммануэль. 

Шошанна слегка улыбнулась. И тут же ей влепили пощечину.

— Улыбаться будешь гестаповцам на допросе, объясняя, почему ты не похожа на китаянку, — процедила Ада, опасно тыча в неё мундштуком с папиросой. — Сейчас ты выучишь наизусть всю свою биографию. Эммануэль. Или я выброшу тебя на улицу. Эммануэль. Ясно?

— Моя мать Дидье вышла замуж за вашего брата, тетя Ада, — тихо повторила Шошанна, держась за щеку. Пепел с папиросы чуть обжигал руку, но эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с горячим чувством благодарности.

**  
— И смерть тетушки Ады для всех нас явилась... тяжким ударом, — произнесла Шошанна. "Меня зовут Эммануэль", — билось в голове. — "Я француженка, и моя мама была замужем за китайцем. Спокойно, Эмма, штурмбаннфюрер ничего о тебе не знает".

— О да, замечательная женщина, — кивнул Хельстром. — До своего назначения регирунсратом я бывал в Париже, знаете ли, и всегда навещал Ле Гамар. Воистину выдающаяся личность была тетушка Ада. Так от чего, вы говорите, она умерла?

— От лихорадки.

— М-хмм... А родители у вас не из Парижа? — гестаповец снова вперился в ее паспорт.

— Из Лиона.

— И квартиры в Париже у вас нет?

— К сожалению. Я живу в кинотеатре.

— Как это печально, — покачал головой Хельстром. — Это я о ваших родных. Ужасно, когда наши самые близкие люди умирают, ужасно. Скажите, вы ведь собираетесь отметить их память в День усопших?

— Если вы говорите о китайском дне, то он был пятого апреля, — поправила Шошанна.

— Да, простите, перепутал. Не очень хорошо разбираюсь в китайских обычаях. А Праздник двух семерок, такой красивый праздник, не правда ли? Когда он, не напомните?

"Не разбирается он, как же. Большинство немцев понятия не имеет о Двух Семерках. Спокойно, Эмма, ты знаешь все. Ты племянница китайской иммигрантки. Спокойно".

— В августе.

— И у вас уже есть, с кем проводить этот день влюбленных?

— Возможно.

— Ах, только возможно? Что ж, надеюсь не упустить ваше приглашение на этот изумительный праздник.

— Безусловно, — каменно сказала Шошанна.

— Сигаретку?

— Спасибо.

Радио заполнило тишину, пока они прикуривали, негромким инструменталом. Когда регирунсрат положил зажигалку на стол, дверь кабинета открылась, и внутрь зашел кто-то из гестапо.

— Разрешите обратиться, герр штурмбаннфюрер Хельстром, — отчеканил немец. — Кладовки переоборудованы под временные камеры и готовы к приему.

— Сколько?

— Девять.

— А сколько заключенных?

— Семьдесят.

— Прекрасно, еще место останется. Передайте герру Мазюи, чтобы готовился. Сегодня у него будет марафон. И, пожалуйста, известите труповозов. Они могут понадобиться.

— Так точно, герр штурмбаннфюрер Хельстром.

— Свободны.

Немец развернулся, щелкнув каблуками, и аккуратно притворил за собой дверь.

— Простите, мадемуазель Миме, от работы никуда не деться, — Хельстром с улыбкой развел руками.

— Я понимаю.

— Мадемуазель Миме, ваше заведение работает в том числе и для немцев, и даже немецких офицеров, поэтому мне придется послать запрос в Лион касательно вас. Понимаю, неприятно, но я должен обеспечивать безопасность своих соотечественников.

"Спокойно, Эмма. Твои документы в полном порядке. Ведь у Ады действительно была племянница. Спокойно". 

— Как считаете нужным, герр регирунсрат.

Они снова замолчали. Все это время радио работало тихо, и его звук был ненавязчивым фоном, но вдруг Шошанна очень четко услышала строки на французском:

— Рыдания осени скрипкой пронзительной ранят мне сердце грустью томительной...

Она уставилась в пол, стараясь ничем не выдать своей реакции. Как странно услышать строки, адресованные Сопротивлению — и в кабинете гестаповца.

— Эммануэль, вы знаете, кто автор этих стихов?

— Поль Верлен.

— Может быть, вы знаете целиком?

— Полон волнений, весь бледный, в час пробитый в воспоминание дней прожитых, плачу в раскаянии, — процитировала Шошанна. — Ухожу, вот, и я на скверном ветру, что носит меня туда и сюда подобно листу, чья плоть уж мертва.

— Спасибо. Самый поэтичный язык, конечно же, французский, — кивнул Хельстром. — Мадемуазель Миме, могу ли я рассчитывать на ваш кинотеатр в случае чего?

— Конечно. 

— Что ж, полагаю, наша беседа окончена. Не могу гарантировать насчет других служб гестапо, но у меня к вам претензий нет. Держите ваш паспорт. До свидания. Очень приятно было пообщаться с такой культурной женщиной.

— Взаимно.

**  
Когда Шошанна оказалась наконец в кинотеатре, первое, что она сделала — откупорила бутылку вина и выпила ее. Целиком. После чего провалилась в черный сон без сновидений.

________________________________________________________  
Стихи Верлена. Перевод по http://www.stihi.ru/2010/02/07/5321  
Китайцы в Париже http://www.infrance.ru/paris/paris%E2%80%94pas%E2%80%94francais/paris%E2%80%94chinois/?C=S;O=D  
О тетушке Аде http://inglouriousbasterds.wikia.com/wiki/Ada_Mimieux


End file.
